


Scriddler OneShots

by NonbinoDino13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinoDino13/pseuds/NonbinoDino13
Summary: Scriddler OneShot book, I take suggestions and prompts!
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, Scarecrow/Riddler
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction Page

Hello! My names Sam and I’m going to be the writer of these OneShots! The second page will be full of what each chapters about. In the comments of this page I will be taking prompts/ suggestions!  
I’ll write:  
Smut  
Angst  
Violence  
Murder  
Fluff

Won’t write:  
Incest  
Rape

Thank you! I hope you enjoy this book!


	2. Index

Chapter 1: Introduction Page

Chapter 2: Index

Chapter 3: Fluff  
Edward breaks Jonathan out of Arkham and they kiss and shit


	3. Fluff

Edward rolled over and reached for his phone. Jonathan hadn’t called him in two days, had he done something wrong? What Jonathan in trouble? He shook his head. If Jonathan won’t call thats on him and he’ll have to deal with the consequences.

—

Two more days pasted without a single word. Edward sat on on an overly expensive couch, not that he paid for it though, flipping through channels on his also over priced TV. The news was always interesting and fun.

“Breaking news after hiding for a speculated three day the Scarecrow has been captured and is being sent to Arkham-“

“ God damn it Jon!” The Riddler screamed as he threw his remote. Jon is the smartest person (besides himself) yet he still managed to get caught after such a simple mission! Ed knew it was simple! He fucking came up with it!

—

Ed grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down in Jonathan’s lap. 

“ What happened to personal space?” Jon questioned.

“ You know you love it” Ed said in a sing-song voice back. 

“ I was thinking to you could enter the museum with an employee so that you can get the key card for the vault from them before you enter-“

—

Why hadn’t Jon called him for help while in hiding? Where could he have hidden for three days? No, he needs to stop questioning, everything that’s happened is in the past now. What he need to do was break out Jon. Sure he’d never planed a break out from the outside but it couldn't be anymore difficult right?

It was, how the hell would he get Jon out? It’s was easy to leave when you had others break you out, but how do you plan a break out? 

Penguin, that’s who he needed.

—

“ Eddie of course I’ll help you break out your boyfriend.” Oswald said

“ He’s not my boyfriend Os!” Edward complained.

“ Well why should I break out a man I hate if my business partner isn’t dating him?” Oswald questioned.

“ Fine! Call him my boyfriend I just need him out!” 

—

Flashing lights filled the space in the dark car. Oswald had of course made the perfect fast plan to break out Jonathan. Now they were driving away in silence. Why was it silent? Why-

“ Edward.” There it was, “ why did you break me out?” Jonathan asked.

“ why wouldn’t I have?” Ed questioned back.

“I’ve never done anything like this for you before.”

“ you’re my best ... you’re the best for me Jon, I-I need you.” Ed said refusing to meet Jon’s eyes.

“ You’re the best too Edward.” Jonathan said before leaning over and grabbing Edwards chin and making him face him. Before Edward could pull away Jon kissed him


End file.
